1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to range-finding and target designation systems, and more particularly, to laser target designators for laser guided weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In laser guided weapons systems a target designator sends pulses of laser energy to the target, and a seeker attached to the weapon uses reflected energy from the target to guide the weapon to the target. Proper target designation depends upon the maintenance of a clear line of sight between the target designator and the target. Obstructions in the path of the designator beam may scatter part or all of the beam and may make it impossible for the seeker to discriminate between the desired target and the obstructions. Thus, the laser guided weapon not only could miss the intended target, but also could hit a false target dangerously close to the target designator operator. Target designator operator safety has relied upon operator training and seeker design, both of which have limitations in battlefield situations.